Animorphs: A New Beginning
by kazuo munesame
Summary: 6 years after the first war, the Yeerks are back and a group of 8 high school students are given the power to morph. But wait something is a miss, where are the original animorphs, and why does nobody remember the first war. T for language and violence.
1. They Arive

My name is Brett, I wish I could tell you my last name, but I just can't. I don't know who you are. This could be in the hands of anyone. If I'm dead than that doesn't matter, but I'm planning on the rare case that I'm still alive. What I can tell you is why I'm writing. I want future generations, hopefully free ones, to know what happened, how it happened. It all started on a warm night, summer was ending but it wasn't going out without a fight, we were hanging out in front of the torture/brain washing facility known as our high school.

"I'm telling you Naruto is way cooler than avatar." I said walking down the street with my three best friends Guy, Omar and Mike. I was addressing Mike who had been trying to convince me of the contrary for at least a half an hour. I had one headphone in my ear, the other hanging loose at my side. "Any character from Naruto could kick any character from Avatar's ass." I said as Perfect Teeth by Motion City Soundtrack played in my right ear.

"You idiots," Guy chimed in"it's all about Fooly Cooly."

"That show doesn't even make sense." I responded. "Good music though." I said as the song changed to I Think I Can by The Pillows.

"You three are such geeks." Omar said shaking his head.

I can't tell you what any of us look like because, as of the date that I write this, we are all still alive and I can't put them in jeopardy.

"You're one to talk tennis-boy!" exclaimed Mike, as Omar was the captian of the tennis team at school.

"Tennis-boy?" Guy

"Leave him alone Guy, it was the best he could think of." I replied feigning sympathy.

"What are you guys talking about." said Elizabeth, Lizzy for short, walking up behind us with her friends Sophie, Becca and Tori. We hadn't expected to meet up with them, but we were all friends from school and heavily into dram and theater so it wasn't one of those painfully awkward situations.

"Not much." I said, "Are you taking advanced drama this year." I felt that while we were all here, i might as well try to make conversation.

"Yeah," she said, "But if the teacher's a flake again I swear that I'm going to-" but she was interrupted by Sophie

"Hey, what's that?" She asked pointing to a light in the sky.

"I don't know," Answered Becca, "an airplane?"

"No," I answered, "it's not the right color." It seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. "LOOK OUT!" I screamed and pushed everyone out of the way as huge flying saucer came crashing down towards us.

The doors opened and a strange creature came out. "Hurry," it said, "take the cube."

The creature that looked like some kind of mutated blue centaur, it had the body of a horse, the torso of a man with seven fingers on each hand, four eyes, two on it's face and two protruding from it's head on stalks, and a long tail with a blade on its end. It was holding out a glowing blue box.

"I came here to warn you that the yeerks are coming back, but they intercepted me. That cube will give you the power to turn into any animal you touch. You must use this power to fight the yeerks just as your predecessors did."

"Wait, what? What's going on, what are yeerks?" Becca asked

"There's no time, take the cube!" the creature demanded staring at the red light with all its eyes. It was then that I realized that the creature had no mouth and was communicating with some form of telepathy.

"Not until we get some answers!" yelled Guy

"THEY'RE COMING!!!" It screamed and their voices melded into an argument. I could not tell what anyone was saying, all I knew was that the red light was getting bigger.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I screamed and silence fell. And then the light was larger than the moon, and I could see the outline of a ship visible in the night sky

A red light appeared in the sky. "There is no time, you must go. I'm sure more of my people will be here soon now leave this place" The creature said, "Hurry!"

All eight of us ran to my jeep and crammed in the large car as the red light finished its decent. And I pulled around to the back of the school and killed the head lights. We could see them but I was confident that they could not see us.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the brave warrior prince Zerek," Said a cold voice that, for some reason, reminded Brett of the character Megatron from Tramsformers. As before, the voice was in our heads and I looked to see another mutated centaur step out of the ship. Just then I saw two more sets of headlights pull into the lot. Four men got out of each of them. The friendly alien identified as Zerek turn so that he forced the other five o turn away from us. I had to help him, he was out numbered five to one; the good guys are always out numbered. I pulled out my pocket knife, unfolded the blade.

"Omar," I said turning to face him. e was n the very middle between Tori, Sophie and Becca, Mike and Guy were on the floor, Lizzy was riding shotgun, "If anything goes wrong, drive out of here without me."

"Why me?" he asked

"Because you're the only other person that can drive." And I opened my door as quietly as possible. Lizzy grabbed my arm.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Something stupid." I replied.


	2. Something Stupid

I stepped out of the car as silently as I could, although I was sure that my heart was so loud that it could be heard in the next state. A few yards away I could hear Zerek and the other creature arguing, but their voices were clear in my head it was as if they were only about a foot away.

Just tell us where the cube is and we may let you live as a controller. The one I had deemed Megatron, because of his cold, arrogant voice, said.

Oh how kind of you, Zerek replied Here let me just draw you a map. I smiled at this, it was good to see that sarcasm transcended planets. They continued to argue, but I paid no attention, I was trying to get to the large metal dumpsters outside of the school cafeteria. I would take cover behind them and from there, head to the two black sedans. But as I was kneeling, my knee hit the dumpsters side and let out a loud _thump. _Although I could not see them, I was sure that all eyes were drawn on my hiding spot. I held my breath for what seemed like hours until someone spoke.

"It was probably just a feral cat, my host tells me that there are quite a few of them here. I recognized the voice immediately. It was the same voice that addressed us over the intercom every morning to update us on the trivial going-ons at the school, fund raisers, rallies, whether our sports teams won or lost. It was Bob Murchison, our principal. This did not surprise me in the least, I always knew he was evil. What he had meant by his "host," I had no idea. When I could not feel there eyes on me any longer, I moved. The two cars were the exact same make, model and color, all windows were tinted, even the windshields, and they had no licenses plates or any other kinds of markings for that matter. They were the kinds of cars you would expect covert government agents to drive, not high school principals. I kneeled down between them and turned to the one on my left. I stabbed the back tire with my Swiss army knife, and pulled it out. It did not sink like I had expected it to, the small slit was not large enough to let a significant amount of air out. I stabbed the tire again and this time slashed it open. It was not easy, the blade wasn't very sharp and I had to use a sawing motion to get it to make a nice hole in the tough rubber. When I pulled it out, I could hear the signature _hiss _of air leaving. I repeated the process on the front tire, and the other two tires on the second car. After all four tires stopped their hissing I retreated to the dumpster and took a look at the two cars, now sagging greatly to their sides. Then I made my way back to my jeep.

"Great job, this way they can't follow us," Mike said as I reentered the drivers seat, "Now lets get out of hear." but I wasn't paying attention to him at all. Before my eyes I saw "Megatron" change from a mutated centaur/scorpion hybrid, into a red beast at least 9 feet tall with a long tail, horrible fanged jaws, and four arms with 6 wicked claws on each hand.

Very well, it said completing its transformation If you refuse to cooperate, then you must die! It picked up Zerek with one hand and opened its mouth. Just then I turned on the car and revved the engine. They all turned to look, well the red beast and the eight humans turned and Zerek, who was still being grasped stabbed the beast with its tail. It let out a howl of pain and dropped him. With that I put the car in drive and sped towards them. the eight humans dove to the side, out of the path of the speeding jeep, while the red beast stood still. I wasn't sure, but I hoped that a few tons of metal traveling at 40 miles per hour would be enough to deter the monster, but it held its ground. I kept my foot on the accelerator, faster and faster the car traveled, gaining speed with each passing second.

"Brett what are you doing?" I heard someone yell

"You know the answer to that question," I replied, the monster was 20 feet away, 10 feet, 5 feet, "SOMETHING STUPID!" I screamed and the red beast jumped high in the air, over the car, and we sped out of the parking lot, onto the street, and into the night with Zerek galloping along behind us.


End file.
